malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mael
Mael was the Elder GodMemories of Ice, Glossary, UK MMPB p.1186 of the Seas.House of Chains, Glossary His warren was Denaeth Rusen.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15 As an Elder God, he was called by many names. The colonists from the First Empire made their sacrifices to the salty seas in the name of Jhistal. The Tiste Edur knew the god as Mael, and their warriors in their war canoes opened their veins to feed the foam, and this red froth they called Bloodmane.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 21 The Jheck who lived upon the ice called the dark waters beneath that ice the Lady of Patience, Barutalan. The Faraed knew him as Mael, Elder God of the Seas, the Dweller Below.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.192 The Shake spoke of Neral, the Swallower. On Quon Tali one aspect of Mael was known as Chem, the Thousand-fold God, God of the waters, God of all the seas, God of a Thousand Moods, a Thousand Faces, and a Thousand Moods.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.564 In his normal form, he was described as wide and squat with deep blue skin which faded to gold at the throat and bared belly. He had lank blond hair which hung down from a broad, almost flat pate and amber eyes.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24 Worshippers on Quon Tali cast folded leaves, flowers, and garlands into the water as offerings and prayers to Mael.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.564-565 Sharks were Mael's chosen beasts of the sea.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.186 In Midnight Tides Shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, Mael observed the invasion of the Malazan world through a violent rent by the combined armies of Silchas Ruin's Tiste Andii and Scabandari Bloodeye's Tiste Edur. After the invaders defeated the army and Skykeeps of the K'Chain Che'Malle and Scabandari betrayed Silchas, Mael bargained with Gothos to preserve the destruction within a layer of ice. In return Mael would owe the Jaghut a debt. Mael also made an alliance with Kilmandaros from the other side of the invaders' gate to bring down Scabandari and scatter his people.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25 In modern times, Brys Beddict travelled to part of Mael's realm while working with the Ceda Kuru Qan to determine if Mael had been enslaved by Hannan Mosag. While there, he encountered the Guardian of the Names charged by Mael to protect a sanctuary of numerous Forgotten Gods. Without Mael's protection these gods without worshipers would have vanished and died, although Mael himself had not visited in thousands of years. After discovering one of Mael's charges had indeed been stolen by the Tiste Edur, Brys donated his own blood to recharge the strength of the sanctuary's Guardian.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.194/203-205 It was revealed that Mael was secretly posing as Bugg, Tehol Beddict's manservant in Letheras. He was also Tehol's frontman in his business endeavours and proprietor of Bugg's Construction. While posing as Bugg, he was described as an old man, bald,Reaper's Gale, Chapter 18, according to the Advocate Sleem: Bugg '... I cut a sliver ... to pay for a haircut' / Sleem: 'You have no hair' with a wizened face and a grizzled head who squinted often. During the Tiste Edur invasion of Letheras, Bugg worked furiously to blunt a Convergence of powers gathering in the city. He recruited Iron Bars and his squad of Crimson Guardsmen and led them to the hiding place of The Pack so it could be slain. This prevented B'nagga and his horde of Jheck from ascending and creating an empire of Soletaken with the Pack as their god.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.700/705-708 Bugg then immediately directed Bars to the city's dead Azath Tower to delay the Seregahl who were attempting to escape their earthen prison. Bars was able to hold his own long enough for Silchas Ruin to make his own escape and dispatch the five formidable Tarthenal gods.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.708Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.737-739 He also aided Kuru Qan and a Jaghut Huntress in capturing and freezing the ancient sea-god that the Edur had bound to their service.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.710-711 ] But Bugg's success in dealing with these threats came at great personal cost. He arrived too late to save Tehol from a group of Tiste Edur warriors tracking Mayen through the city and killing any Letherii in their path. Theradas Buhn and his warriors murdered Tehol's Shavankrats bodyguards and were in the process of kicking and stomping Tehol to death when Bugg came upon them. The manservant murdered the Edur with magic in rage and grief, then carried Tehol's body away.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.719-724/729-730 Bugg took Tehol to a crypt below the Lether River and healed him as best he could, even replacing one of his eyes. Bugg then revealed himself to be Mael and told Tehol that their association had been an unceasing delight after an eternity of boredom. He claimed Tehol had resurrected in him the pleasure of existence then noted he would have to remove his master's memories of the conversation.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.747-750 The Guardian of the Names carrying Brys' body soon found Mael and the unconscious Tehol and passed Brys' knowledge of the names of the Forgotten Gods to the still living brother.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.757-758 When Tehol awoke, the city had been conquered by the Edur. He thanked Bugg for allowing him to remember his servant's true identity and giving him the opportunity to grieve.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.766-767 Afterwards, Mael paid a visit to the Crippled God's island to punish him for inciting the war between the Tiste Edur and the Kingdom of Lether, and the latter's subsequent capitulation. While doing so, he rescued Withal and Sandalath Drukorlat who were captive on the island.Midnight Tides, Epilogue, US SFBC p.769-771 In Reaper's Gale Mael, in his guise as Bugg, helped Tehol to bring down the Letherii economy by creating a false shortage of finance and then flooding the markets with coin all at once. He was appointed Chancellor, Ceda, and Treasurer to Tehol Beddict when the latter was crowned King of the Lether. In Dust of Dreams ] Mael, again held the disguise of Bugg, standing by Tehol's right hand. He, along with Pinosel and Ursto Hoobutt, defended Seren Pedac and her unborn child during Fiddler's reading of the Deck of Dragons. Notably, while meeting with the other elder gods Mael held to the elderly appearance of Bugg. He banned Errastas from Letheras and threatened to drown him if he should ever return there. Among the Elder Gods, Mael was still held in a position of power, having a High priest in the position to take the Malazan Throne. In The Crippled God Mael brought the body and soul of Heboric Light Touch to K'rul upon his request. He also told him about the Bonehunters' battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. He, along with K'rul, greeted Kaminsod upon his release and took him to Heboric. They watched as the two rechained Korabas. In Return of the Crimson Guard Mallick Rel, the Jhistal priest, bound Mael through a blood ritual and used the God's power in his efforts to gain the Malazan throne. He compelled Mael to speed the journeys of the fleets of Urko Crust's Talian League secessionists and of the Crimson Guard to Quon Tali fanning the flames of civil war.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, US HC p.107 However, the prayers of Mael's new-found followers served to break these bindings, though Mael restrained himself from killing Rel in punishment.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.564-565 In Stonewielder As Greymane passed through the Warren of Ruse on his mission to destroy the Stormwall, Mael presented him with a reminder of the cost of his efforts. Ruse became a flooded plain awash with pale drowned corpses stinking of death. Although pained by the warning, Greymane was not dissuaded from his task.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, US HC p.541-542 In Forge of Darkness Mael was said to have fled across the sea and formed his own realm.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.501-2 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references de:Mael Category:Males Category:Elder Gods Category:Azathanai